Promise me forever
by I Think You're Beautiful
Summary: Christian and Syed the night after the 'I love you'
1. Chapter 1

Christian looked deep in to Syed's eyes, took a breath, and lifted up both Syed's legs in his hands. He wrapped them around his back, and shuddered as he felt both their needs pressed tightly together.

"You okay?" He breathed, his voice low and seductive.

Syed lifted his head up off the pillow and kissed Christians lips to give him the answer. Christian pressed him back down again, pushing his tongue deeper into Syed's mouth and exploring him. His hands slowly moved down Syed's arms, then moved to his waist. He slipped his hands to Syed's upper back, and lifted him slightly off the bed. With one hand on the bed to steady him, and the other on Syed's back holding them together, Christian gently moved his hips against Syed's to tease him. Syed let out a moan, and tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck. Christian moved his lips to his neck, pressing soft kisses to the sensitive spots just below his ear.

"Do you want me?" he purred.

Syed gasped, clinging on to Christian tightly.

"Yes… Oh God, yes."

Christian lowered Syed back onto the bed, and started slowly moving down his body, pressing kisses to his Chest and then disappearing under the Duvet. Syed had no idea where he was now, Christian wasn't touching any part of him. He let his head thump back against the pillow and breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He suddenly felt warm breath tickle lightly against his need, and knew exactly where Christian was. Christian, even in total darkness, knew exactly what he was doing, and pressed his lips ever so slightly to the head of Syed's erection. Syed gasped out loud, and his whole body shuddered, he had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Christian.

Christian started to kiss his way slowly up and down Syed's length, being careful to tease him with his tongue slightly in all of Syed's favourite spots. After a short while he let his tongue out properly, swirling it up and down Syed immaculately. Christian was getting bored of teasing and it wasn't long before he took Syed in his mouth, tasting all of him, and smirking as he felt Syed throbbing against his tongue. He gave a few lazy sucks and nibbled him lightly, but it wasn't long before he was being called by his lover.

"C-Christian… please… come b-back here…" Syed's voice was catching in his throat, he shuddered as Christians mouth only started sucking harder, moving in the way he knew Syed loved. "Please!" his voice was desperate now, and Christian gave in to temptation, and reluctantly let Syed out of his mouth.

Syed exhaled in relief, but was cut short when Christian pushed his legs up, and moved to his entrance.

"No… No! Oh, no… uuh!"

Christian's tongue started to swirl around Syed's hole, leaving a wet trail behind, and blowing gently on it leaving Syed with a cool sensation where he was becoming most sensitive. Syed arched his back up off the bed, finding it difficult to control himself. Christian placed a hand on Syed's hips to steady him, and held him still whilst doing wicked things with his tongue. Syed whimpered, his voice filling up the room.

"Please! Christiaaan!" he was almost on the brink, and Christian knew it, so he chose to move away and leave Syed to cool down. He let Syed's legs sink lifelessly to the bed, and kissed his way up Syed's body, coming face to face with the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Syed's face was glowing, he was pink and flustered, sweat beginning to gather on his forehead, he had teeth marks on his lips from where he had been biting into them so hard.

"Hey, beautiful" Christian murmured, smiling down at his lover in triumph, he always knew exactly how to drive him crazy. Syed was still panting, trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes as Christian's lips met his with a soft, lingering kiss. Syed wrapped his arms around Christian's neck, bringing him down closer onto him, holding onto him with all the strength he could muster.

"Haven't even started yet…" Christian purred, seductively. One thing that Syed could never deny was that the sex with Christian was always unbelievable; he'd never experienced anything like it. "What to do with you now…" Christian's mouth curled into a smile, one that always took Syed's breath away.

Christian wanted to try something with Syed, something that he hadn't done in a long time, and that was to have Syed without a condom. He knew that they were both healthy, and he remembered how good it was all those years ago. As if on cue, Syed reached for the condoms on the side.

"No, Sy."

Syed looked up at Christian, confused. "No?"

"Trust me, babe. You'll love it."

Syed's eyes widened slightly as he realised what Christian was going on about, but he trusted Christian with all his heart, he loved him with all his heart, and he was ready for this.

"Okay, but…"

"I know," Christian whispered into Syed's lips, "I'll be gentle, I promise…" Their lips collided, but it wasn't rushed, they kissed with all the passion they could muster, and they took it very slowly. Normally, their sex was rushed, and never quite felt complete. But tonight, it felt like they had all the time in the world.

Christian ran his hands through Syed's hair, pulling him closer still into their kiss, they really couldn't get enough of each other. Syed was beginning to lose patience, and wanted Christian there and then, so he lifted his legs up around Christian to show him his need.

"Patience, Sy."

"That's what you said about, oh, 15 minutes ago?"

"Shh." Christian smiled. He loved it when Syed was in this mood; playful, and teasing.

Syed wriggled underneath him, determined to get what he wanted. It worked. The look in Christian's eyes suddenly turned serious again, and Syed recognised this look only too well, Christian was determined to give Syed the most unbelievable pleasure in all his life. Christian guided their bodies so they were perfectly in line, and rested his erection at Syed's entrance. Christian moved his mouth to Syed's ear, and gave him instructions.

"Sy, I need you to relax for me." Christian whispered, his voice so low and sexy it made Syed's body tremble. Syed took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, relaxing all his muscles as best as he could. Christian pushed into him slowly, and spoke soft words of comfort as Syed began to whimper quietly in pain.

"Shh, it's okay. Just a little more, baby." He pushed further still, pressing gentle kisses to Syed's neck to soothe him. Syed couldn't breathe, he couldn't see anything. He could only feel Christian inside himself, and it was the best feeling in the world.

"You okay?" Christian breathed, his chest feeling Syed's rise and fall below it.

"Mm…" was all Syed managed, he was so lost in his and Christian's world.

"This will hurt a little bit…" Christian in one swift, but gentle move pushed the whole of himself inside Syed.

Syed's body raised off the bed slightly, and he gasped for breath. Christian held on to him, and moved to his mouth to kiss him lovingly. Syed was in his own personal heaven, he never knew it could feel like this. He could feel every part of Christian inside himself, and he never wanted it to end. Christian stroked his back carefully, as their wet tongues brushed together. They lay there for a while, waiting for Syed to stretch slightly and become accustomed to Christian before continuing.

"Okay…" Syed breathed.

Christian started to move in and out of Syed slowly, kissing his mouth greedily and swallowing the sound of his name being called out from his lover's lips.

"Christian…"

Christian moved his tongue in time with his slow, deep thrusts, taking deep breaths to stop himself from getting too near the edge. He wanted Syed to remember this for a long time. Syed's breathing was coming thick and fast, he could barely breathe, but didn't care if Christian's tongue suffocated him, he couldn't get enough of the taste of him. Syed was close, too close, and Christian could tell. He smiled down at him and continued with his slow movements, dragging it out for as long as possible. When Syed's body began to shake, he held him in his arms, and let their tongues and lips brush delicately. Syed let out a soft moan, and it was enough to send Christian crazy. They kept moving together until it all became too much, and they came together, their bodies feeding off one another's.

Christian's body gave way, and he fell down on to Syed, who pulled him closer. They lay there for a while before Christian found the energy to pull out of Syed. Syed closed his eyes, and waited for his breathing to come to a normal pace.

"You okay?" Christian asked, for what must've been the millionth time. Syed opened his eyes, and look into Christian's, a smile forming on his lips.

"I," he took a deep breath and looked down, a look of determination on his face, he met Christian's eyes again before saying, "I love you, too." He couldn't believe he just said that, it had been playing over and over in his head for weeks, and now he'd finally spoken those precious words.

"Sy…" Christian couldn't speak; his mouth was hanging open slightly. Syed smiled up at him and ran his hands through his hair, he sighed and whispered,

"I wish it was you I was marrying."

Christian blinked, not sure if he had heard him correctly, but before he could say anything,

"I wish I could wake up with you every morning, share breakfast with you, take a shower with you, phone up sick at work just to spend the whole day in bed with you."

"Marry me?"

There was a silence.

"Christian…"

"Marry me. Let me make you the happiest man alive. Share my bed with me every night, take me out for dinner, hold my hand in the street, and make love to me every spare hour of the day."

The two men shared a kiss, dreaming about this future was almost too much.

Christian replayed what Syed had said earlier in his head, and felt his heart break into pieces when the two words 'I wish' were stuck on repeat. He closed his eyes as a tear fell down his face.

"Oh, Christian… Please, don't cry…"

Just listening to Syed's voice made it worse, his heart broke again. Syed pulled Christian impossibly close to him, nuzzled into his neck, and whispered,

"Okay…" he took a deep breath, he didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he was making the right decision. "I'll marry you."


	2. Chapter 2

Syed woke in Christian's bed and he was used to it now almost more than his own. He turned over and looked at Christian; he was stunned at the capacity he had to love somebody. He felt cold, and moved closer into Christian's warm body, not caring what the time was. As he began to wake more, his brain drifted to the conversation they had had last night. He lurched up in bed.

"Hrm… Syeeed…" Christian had just been very rudely awoken, he moved his hands to his face and turned onto his back, groaning in protest.

"Sorry." Syed ran his hand through Christian's hair, his mind was buzzing with panic. Had he really said what he thought he'd said? Christian suspected something, he rubbed his eyes with his hands a few times, and lifted his body up, he had a pounding headache and his blurry eyes were now searching Syed's face.

"Oh." The realisation hit Christian. Syed swallowed hard.

"Oh?"

"I'm not stupid." Christian rubbed his throbbing head. "I may've been slightly drunk last night, but I still… Ow! Chuck me the pain killers will you?"

Syed reached to the bedside table, grabbed the asprin and water and passed them to Christian.

"This is why I don't drink." He murmured softly, stroking Christian's cheek gently.

"Thanks." Christian gulped down the two pills with water, reached over and put it back on the side.

Syed shuffled uncomfortably, he cleared his throat quietly.

"Christian… about last night…"

"I know." Christian interrupted him. "You're engaged Syed. You can't be engaged to two…" he stopped, not wanting to carry on. Syed moved closer to him.

"Look," he took his hands in his, "I want to. You know if things were different… I want to." He spoke the last words in a faint whisper. Christian squeezed his hands gently, that was all he really needed to hear.

"I have to tell you something, Sy."

Syed looked up at him questioningly.

"What is it?"

"You do realise I'll never stop loving you, don't you? And that no matter what happens you will always love me too. So basically, what I'm trying to say is… I'm never letting you go." He gripped Syed's hands hard, smiling down at him. To his surprise, Syed smiled back.

"There's no escaping you, is there?"

"None at all." Christian held his breath, anxiously scanning Syed's face for a clue of what he might ay next.

Syed was silent for a bit, he was looking down and was lost in thought. Christian watched him intently, and when he looked up finally, he lost himself in Syed's eyes.

"Will you come with me?" Syed was quiet, but still determined.

"Where to?" Christian was slightly confused now.

"Please, I need you there with me. I can't do it by myself."

Christian was speechless, but didn't show his shock encase he ruined the moment.

"I'm always here for you. I'll be there, promise you."

Syed leaned forward and kissed Christian's lips just like he'd been dreaming to since the moment he woke up. He pushed Christian back down to the bed and climbed over him, straddling his lap and looked into his eyes.

"Just promise me this," Syed paused, "spend the whole day with me, the whole day."

"But Sy, what about your fam-"

Syed pressed his finger to Christian's lips to silence him.

"I don't care. I'll say I'm off seeing a mate for the day or something. I just want to be with you today, just to be sure." The corners of his mouth curled up slightly as he said the last bit.

"Be sure of what?"

"That you're…" he waved his hand in the air slightly, looking for the right words. Christian sat up, held Syed close to him and smirked.

"I'm what?"

"Right for me."

They both laughed, Christian stroked Syed's back and rested his head in his neck. Syed kissed Christian's forehead and breathed in his scent. They wanted to stay like that forever, but Syed got a bit cold after a while so Christian pulled him back down with him and wrapped the duvet around the both of them. They moved closer together, if possible, and couldn't help but look into each other's eyes. They were so lost in each other and unable to find the right words, so they lay in companiable silence for the best part of 20 minutes, Syed's hand loosely clasped around Christian's. Christian moved his face closer to Syed, whispering in his ear.

"Do you mind if we skip out on morning sex? It's just, I'm very tired and need to eat to build up my strength first."

"Oh… but, no morning sex?" Christian's face broke into a huge grin.

"I'll make it up to you, promise."

"You're making a lot of promises today, you better keep them all."

"I always keep my promises to you."

They looked at each other.

"Don't go all soppy on me now." Syed playfully nudged Christian. Christian lifted a fist to his heart,

"Can't help the fact that I'm totally in love with someone, can I?" They laughed again at Christian's mockery. Syed rolled over on top of him and Christian wrapped his arms around Syed's waist, pulling him closer. He pulled the bed covers over them both, so they really were hidden away from everything else, and they lay together in the darkness. Christian listened to the gentle sound of Syed's breathing and couldn't help but smile to himself.

"You falling asleep?" he asked after a while, chucking quietly.

"Mmm…"

Christian rolled onto his side, holding Syed in his arms. He kissed him for a long time, sweeping his lips over Syed's, brushing their tongues together, moving his lips slowly in time with Syed's and repeating the pattern until his head was spinning. He couldn't get enough of the taste of the warm, soft lips that belonged to the young man. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced; the sensation of those smooth lips caressing his own was more then Christian had ever dreamed of.

The sound of soft kissing was soothing, and soon sent them drifting off into sleep in each other's arms.

*

"Are you awake?"

"No."

"Oh, okay then."

Christian laughed.

"Suppose I'll just take a shower by myself then."

Syed's eyes shot open at once and he turned his head to look at Christian.

"No!"

Christian mock gasped.

"You're alive!"

"Oh come on, I was hardly asleep for _that_ long… was I?"

"3 hours. I've been watching you for 1."

"Why would you want to watch me sleep?" Syed asked, knowing full well that he could watch Christian sleep forever if he wanted to.

"Because you're cute when you sleep, and you talk." Christian smirked.

"What did I say?" Syed panicked slightly, and Christian reached a hand out to stroke his face.

"Don't look so worried, Sy! You only said something about…" Christian looked down, smiling like a child, "loving me."

Syed tilted his chin up with his finger.

"I do love you."

Christian pulled him close again, kissing the lips that sent him into heaven, brushing his chin against Syed's stubble and lifting his leg in-between Syed's warm thighs. Syed shuddered as Christian's need pushed against his leg, and he pushed his into Christian's body. They both moaned at the same time and pulled back smiling at each other. Christian trailed his hands lower down Syed's body, and slipped his hand inside Syed's boxers. He caressed his warmth in his hand, brushing his thumb occasionally over the sensitive head. Syed groaned louder than before, and pushed his hips forward against Christian's hand.

"Patience, Syed." Christian kissed him.

_A/N to be continued _


	3. Chapter 3

They both came out of the bathroom together, hair still dripping and clothes slightly askew. Christian took the towel in his hands and rubbed Syed's hair with it. He loved it when it went fluffy and couldn't resist playing with it.

"Do you mind?" Syed smiled gently, secretly loving the affection.

"Nah, not really." Christian fixed Syed's hair to just the way he liked it, ruffled it a few times with his hands, and then let them fall to Syed's face. He pulled his head close and kissed his forehead.

"You know, I never realised taking a shower could be so good!" he teased, stroking Syed's lips with his thumb. His lips tingled.

"Me neither…" They shared a look for a moment, before Syed looked at the clock. "1:35…" he spoke, talking more to himself than Christian. Syed, much to Christian's surprise leaned into him, it seemed that today he wanted a lot of attention, and Christian was more than happy to give it to him. He took him in his arms and held him close.

"You alright?"

Syed sighed quietly.

"Course." He closed his eyes and buried his head into Christian's neck.

Christian was worried about him, he didn't really seem his usual self. He moved a hand up to thread his hand through the black waves and held the boy's head close.

"Tell me." He spoke softly, in his voice he knew Syed loved. Syed shuffled his body closer to Christian's, enjoying the warmth that radiated from it.

"Nothing." He mumbled. He intended it to sound serious, but it ended up sounding like a plea for attention.

"Sy, tell me. I'm not stupid. I thought today was just about you and me?"

"It is, I promise."

"Well then, let's forget everything for today and just have fun."

"Easier said then done." He murmured.

Christian chose to ignore this comment, and rocked him gently in his arms, humming a soothing tune in his ear. His voice sent shivers through Syed's body, it really was beautiful.

"Take me to bed." Syed spoke before he could stop himself. Christian pulled back, holding his shoulders and gave him a questioning look.

"Again?" he almost laughed.

"Again."

"What… is this like the," Christian started counting on his fingers, "fifth time today?"

Syed nudged him, and then took his hand.

"Please."

Christian didn't need telling twice, he wound his arms around Syed's waist.

"Jump up."

"But I'm too heavy-"

"No you're not, I've lifted you before. Now come on." He lifted Syed easily off the ground and he clasped his legs onto Christian's waist. "See." He smirked.

"Impressive."

"Now, what would you like?"

Syed looked at him; his eyes were glistening, sad, but almost happy.

"Just… hold me close."

Christian walked over to the bed and lay Syed down carefully. He peeled off his clothes slowly, cherishing every part of his body. He took off his own clothes and climbed over Syed, drinking in his scent. He pulled the cover over them both and placed a pillow underneath Syed's head, he lowered his face so that there noses were almost touching.

"How do you want me?"

"Inside me, please." He whispered into his mouth. "Just be gentle, I'm sore after this morning."

"Course I will."

Christian lined up their bodies, rolled on a condom and placed some lube to Syed's entrance. The anticipation was almost too much, the thought of being inside Syed for the 4th time today made him grin. He placed his hands on Syed's waist and gently pushed himself inside. It seemed to get better every time they made love. Syed's soft moans pulsed around Christian's body as he withdrew himself and pushed back in. He was slow and careful, just the way Syed wanted.

"Hold me." He demanded quietly. Christian did as he was told and lay down on Syed's chest and wrapped his arms around his back. He held him close as he continued to move in and out of Syed with great elegance. Syed's body arched up and pressed tightly against Christian's. His need prodded into the soft skin of Christian's stomach, and he felt it rub against him slowly.

"I love you… I love you." Syed whispered into Christian's ear. His moans were so quiet and so soft; he was in heaven, holding onto Christian's back as he moved in and out of him. "Please don't stop. Don't ever stop."

"Shh…" Christian nuzzled him affectionately, pressing butterfly kisses to his neck, cheek, face, nose and lips. He was trying his best not to get too close, but looking at Syed's flushed face and listening to his quiet moans made it very hard. He breathed deeply as he continued to rub against Syed's prostate and he angled himself to his favourite position. Syed's body began to clench slightly, edging Christian closer still. Syed could feel the pleasure rise up inside him, becoming much too good, and his erection starting to throb as it began to build up.

"I'm coming…" Syed whispered into the air. His body clenched around Christian even more, and it made him even more aware to Christian inside him, and even more aroused. His eyes locked onto Christian's, making the experience even more intense. Their hands linked together, fingers entwined and thumbs rubbing each other's palms, Syed started to squeeze his hand as he reached the next level of his idyllic pleasure.

Christian's slow movements dragged it out even longer than he thought possible, Syed kept thinking he was about to come, but only to be proven wrong when he didn't. His quiet moans were getting ever so slightly louder, as he moved his hips in time with Christian's thrusts. Christian was so hard now, he was biting Syed's bottom lip gently and still holding onto his hand firmly.

"Come. Come for me, Sy." He purred deliciously.

Syed pushed his body up off the bed, Christian's arms moving to hold Syed's back. He tensed completely as his orgasm began to shake through his entire body. He felt his legs weaken, he grasped onto Christian for support. The pressure on Christian was too much, sending him over the edge with Syed. He moved so slowly inside Syed, stretching both their orgasms longer. Both their bodies shook, they lay clinging onto each other and gasping for breath, their eyes locking as they reached the peak of their climax, sending their hearts hammering fiercly against their chests.

"I love you" Christian gasped, as his orgasm still continued to pound through the both of them. Finally, their bodies gave way completely, and Christian felt Syed's liquid escape his body and hit his chest as he himself burst inside Syed. Syed's forehead had beads of sweat appearing on it, his mouth was open slightly, heavy pants escaping his mouth and his brow was furrowed slightly as he took in all the reward of Christian's actions. His body was still shaking, he swore he could never have an orgasm the same way again, the pleasure was too good, it felt so nice in his sensitive cock. Syed let out a long, gentle moan as his orgasm began to subside.

"Christian…" he whispered.

Christian was still trying to get his breath back, his chest was rising and falling in time with Syed's. He lifted his head to kiss Syed, brushing their wet tongues together and weaving his fingers in his hair. Their bodies were hot and burned at every touch, the passion and intensity between them was overwhelming.

"That was…" Syed began, but couldn't continue, he just caressed Christian's lips with his own. After lying together for 10 minutes, Christian finally sat up with Syed and reached for the damp cloth at the side and began cleaning his and Syed's bodies. He wiped everywhere clean but Syed's cock, he kissed him once more, dropped the cloth to the floor and moved down his body. He took Syed in his mouth and began so suck him clean. He was careful as he knew Syed was still very sensitive, and kissed and licked him until he was completely clean.

He gave him one final kiss before he moved back up to his level.

"Syed." He spoke in his low, seductive voice. "You okay?"

Syed couldn't speak, he was still throbbing and his throat was dry. He looked at the glass of water on the side, and Christian reached for it. He pressed the cool glass to Syed's lips and lifted it carefully and the cool water ran through Syed's throat. Christian took a swig from it too, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He put the empty glass back on the side and pressed their now cold lips together, lifting a hand to cup Syed's face.

"Pass me my boxers." Was the first thing Syed managed, he smiled as Christian reached onto the floor for both pairs. He put Syed's on himself, dragging them up his thighs and then pressing a kiss to his stomach. He then put his own on and sat up against the back of the bed. Syed moved to sit in between his legs; he really did want a lot of contact today. He leant back against Christian's chest as he played with Syed's hair affectionately.

"Anything good on TV tonight?" Syed asked, snuggling his body into Christian's embrace.

"Don't think so." He kissed Syed's head.

"Maybe we could watch a film or something."

"Yeah, sounds good. Only if we can have ice cream."

"Chocolate."

"Vanilla."

They both laughed.

"Maybe we could buy one of those big tubs with all three flavours?" Christian asked.

"But then the strawberry will be left…" Syed lifted his head to look at Christian upside down.

"I hate strawberry."

"Me too."

They smiled and Christian reached for Syed's hand, rubbing his fingers between his own.

"How about…" Syed's mind trailed off thinking about Christian and Ice cream in the same room.

"How about…?"

"You'd look good with ice cream on you…" Syed blurted out, unthinkingly.

Christian laughed.

"Excuse me?"

Syed blushed, looking down at the part of his body that had just betrayed him. Christian sat up properly and ran his hand down Syed's stomach to the bulge in his briefs.

"Oh dear, look what has happened. Poor Sy." He kissed his neck softly. "I'll have to take care of this."


	4. Chapter 4

"Here, put these on." Christian rummaged through his wardrobe and threw Syed a pair of Pyjama trousers and a top. Syed caught them in his hands, and as soon as Christian's back was turned he pulled them up to his face, inhaling the delicious, soft scent of Christian.

"Thanks." Syed's voice was slightly muffled; he'd forgotten to pull the clothes away before speaking. Christian turned around and a large grin formed on his face.

"Having fun?" he teased, walking towards his Syed.

Syed dropped the clothes feeling embarrassed, and started to pull them on. The trousers were only a little bit too big, but the shirt he was practically swimming in. Christian stepped back and briefly eyed Syed up and down before coming to his conclusion.

"Beautiful." He murmured, more to himself.

Syed could only stand there; he knew he should feel a little bit uncomfortable with Christian scanning every visible part of him, but he didn't. They stood sharing an intense gaze until Christian finally broke the silence.

"So what exactly do I smell like then?"

Syed smiled his beautiful smile, his teeth gently biting on his lower lip whilst he briefly considered his answer.

"Well, you smell like… You, really."

"Yeah, that helps." Christian laughed. His voice so low, Syed swore he felt a vibration run through his body. Syed shivered and closed his eyes, feeling the electricity surge between them. Christian took a step forward to close the gap between them and his hand brushed against Syed's. Syed didn't pull back though, but slowly hooked his little finger around Christian's, looking down as their hands did a dance of their own all the while.

"Syed…" Christian whispered, stroking his hand softly. Syed's head shot up, it wasn't very often Christian spoke his full name. These days he was known as 'Sy', and occasionally 'Babe' in bed; this memory made the corner of his mouth twitch up.

Christian lost his train of thought and looked at him questioningly; his head tilted to the side and his chin jutted forward slightly as he spoke.

"What you smiling about?"

Syed started playing with Christian's fingers, looked down again, and sighed quietly.

"I don't think you really need to ask me that, do you?"

Christian ran his free hand through Syed's soft hair, pulling his head back up to meet his gaze.

"I wish I could get inside that head of yours." He admitted.

"Trust me, you don't."

Christian leaned forward and rested their foreheads together, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Syed's back. Syed sighed again and completely melted into Christian's arms.

"I suppose I should take you to bed." Christian kissed the top of Syed's head whilst gently rocking him side to side.

"Hmmr."

"My beautiful boy…" Christian whispered into Syed's hair, cradling his head with his hand and holding him close. "C'mon, you." He took his hand and led him to bed, making sure he had lots of cover keeping him warm. He placed a kiss on his forehead and started to move away, but was called back by Syed.

"Where are you going?" He leant up on his elbows, frowning at Christian.

"To get a drink…" Christian pointed his thumb over to the kitchen.

"But I want you here with me." Syed stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay." Christian wasn't complaining with that, he climbed onto the bed next to Syed and settled down happily. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

***

"Bloody hell, Sy! You're freezing!" Christian sat up, holding his hands to Syed's face.

"I'm not…" He was lying, he'd been cold for a while but he didn't want to say anything because he knew Christian would make a fuss, which he was.

Christian moved his body incredibly closer to Syed, and crushed their bodies together. He made sure that Syed had most of the duvet, and as he finally stopped moving he noticed just how close they were.

"Can't… breathe…" Syed joked, pulling his head back gasping for air. Christian found this incredibly endearing. He moved his lips closer to Syed's mouth.

"Please kiss me."

Syed stopped playing about, and turned serious, meeting Christian's intense gaze he moved his head forward so that their lips were barely touching. Christian groaned, sending shivers all the way through Syed's body, and straight to his crotch, which he now noticed was rubbing against Christian's. Christian stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of Syed's lips slowly, probing his mouth open to grant access to the other warm, waiting tongue. They both couldn't take it anymore and plunged deep into each other's mouth to explore.

"You just can't stop yourself, can you?" Syed teased.

"Me?" Christian smirked. "Never."

"I bet…" Syed paused to think, "You couldn't keep your hands off me for more than 2 minutes."

"Fine. You're on." Christian didn't move.

"You're supposed to let me go…" Syed laughed.

"You asked for it." Christian let go of Syed, moved away from him but paused, something holding him back. He turned to look at Syed. "Can't I at least have a goodbye ki-" Syed threw himself at him, kissing him with all the strength he could muster. When he pulled back Christian was breathless. "Thanks…" he breathed, shifting to the cold side of the bed and slumping down lifeless.

"Two minutes." Syed reminded him. "I believe you can do this."

Christian hit him playfully on the arm.

"Uh oh. Time starts again."

"What!"

"Sorry, it's the rules."

Christian folded his arms and rolled over.

"Are you sulking now?"

"No."

Syed laughed, grinning to himself.

"I love you" his laughter died down quickly. Christian turned over to look at him, his eyes piercing through Syed. Christian quickly wrapped his arms around him and pinned him to be bed.

"But the rules…" Syed started.

"Fuck the rules." Christian's voice was so low, so seductive, the impact it had on Syed was immediate; he groaned out loud.

"That lasted long…" he breathed into Christian's open lips.

"Yeah, well, maybe you're right. I can't keep my hands off of you. But I figured, who cares?" He chuckled a low, cheeky laugh, causing Syed to push his need further against Christian, as if to remind him of what he wanted. "I may not be able to stop touching you, but _you_ want me." He moved his lips to Syed's ear, his voice barely audible. "You want me now." Syed whimpered, feeling helpless. "How much do you want me, Sy?"

"Too much…" his breathing was rather heavy, it almost amused Christian.

"So if I do this…" Christian rubbed his erection against Syed's thigh, missing his need by inches.

"Christian! Stop it!"

He laughed, the cheeky grin evident on his beautiful face.

"Or this," he kissed his way up and down Syed's jaw line. Syed arched his neck up, big mistake. Christian started to suck at the sensitive skin of Syed's neck, licking, biting, licking again, feeling his tongue scratch against his stubble; it was the most delicious experience.

"Mmm… God that feels good." Syed murmured, whilst Christian gently nuzzled him, his hands working their way through the boy's hair.

"Does it?"

"Yeah… just a little to the right…" as he said this he moved his neck a bit, so that Christian's lips were now resting on one of the weakest parts of Syed's boys. He let out a breathy moan. As Christian's lips started to caress the weak spot, Syed's legs bucked uncontrollably. Christian lowered more of his body weight down onto him to keep him still.

"Stop moving." He purred.

"I can't help it! Why don't you just hurry up and fuck me?"

Christian stopped. Never before had he heard Syed speak like this, and it was an incredible turn on.

"What did you say?" a smirk slowly formed on his face.

"Fuck. Me." Christian lifted his head to look at Syed, who added, "Hard."

Christian laughed.

"I think it's your turn if I'm honest."

"My turn to what?"

"Fuck me."

"Fine. If that's how you want to play it." Syed rolled him over so he was lying on top of him. "My turn to fuck you, but you follow _my _rules."

"If you insist."

"I do. Sit up."

Christian moved to sit up, holding Syed's waist and looking excitedly up at him. Syed moved his lips to Christian's collar bone, pressing soft kisses to it. There was a vibration on the bedside table next to them. Syed sighed, relaxing his head in the crook of Christian's neck.

"Who?"

Christian reached over and picked up his phone, still holding Syed.

"Rox."

"You better answer it." Syed sighed, being brought back to the real world was not what he wanted right now. Christian looked at him.

"You sure?"

"Course I am, she's your best mate." Syed felt a pang of jealousy at these words, and felt stupid. He was the one in his bed, and Roxy was a girl!

Christian planted a soft kiss to Syed's mouth before holding the phone to his ear.

"Rox, hey." He gave Syed a smile, one that sent his stomach flipping uncontrollably. "Yeah. Yes. Right… Well, actually… Course. SY-!" Syed covered Christian's mouth with his hand to stop him from calling out his name, in all fairness, he had just kissed his ear, licked it with his tongue and nibbled around Christian's pulse before grinding their hips together. Christian took a while to regain his breath, flashing Syed a warning look before returning to his conversation. "Sorry, babe, just got a fright. Yeah, course I will. Bring her over later, yeah?" Syed kissed Christian's lips gently stroking their tongues together. Christian laughed. "No, babe, I'm not eating. Bad connection, that's all." He really was a bad liar. "Seven? Right okay, see you later. Love you." He hung up the phone, shaking his head at Syed.

"What?" Syed laughed innocently.

"Don't do that to me! Not when I'm on the phone."

"Sorry."

"You're forgiven."

"Thanks. What did she want?"

"I'm babysitting Amy tonight. Rox is off for a date with the Doctor." Christian winked.

"Lucky her." Syed smirked.

"Hey." Christian hit his arm playfully.

Syed leant forward and kissed him once more, pushing him back down onto the bed.

****

"She's here. Want to go in the bathroom?" Christian fixed a bit of Syed's hair.

"Nah, we can just say I'm here about work." He noticed Christian's slightly glum face; he knew how hard it was for him to have to lie to his best friend. "Soon, I promise soon." He gave Christian's hand a squeeze and watched him as he walked over to the door, buzzing Roxy in.

Christian opened the door to Roxy.

"Babe!" she planted a kiss on his cheek, holding Amy on her hip. "Thanks so much for this." she paused, turning to Syed. "Oh, sorry! I didn't know you had company… I'd never have asked if…"

"Babe, it's fine. Syed's just here to talk about work." Christian had to internally scream, he wanted so badly to tell his best friend everything; the real reason why Syed was here.

"Oh, okay." Roxy smiled, her face lighting up. "Hey Syed, could you just take Amy for a sec, I've got her things outside."

"Sure." Syed returned the smile, his and Christian's eyes momenterally meeting before him taking Amy from Roxy's arms.

"You'll have to get used to all this," she said, nudging him playfully, "Babies and all. New year, isn't it? You and Amira, tying the knot!"

Syed shifted uncomfortably, not looking at Christian.

"Yeah."

Roxy noticed the sudden change in atmosphere, she was always good at telling when things weren't right, she could sense it. She looked at Syed, and then back at Christian. She opened her mouth but before she had time to speak Christian interrupted her, cutting through the tension.

"Right, you better get ready, babe. Have fun with Al, and stay out as long as you like." He pecked her on the lips and looked into her eyes, giving her a 'don't say anything', 'I'll explain everything soon', and 'Yes, I am secretly in love with this man' look in the same second. Roxy had to stop herself from gasping as she tried to get her brain around everything Christian had just 'told' her. Syed felt like he was intruding on a private conversation, apart from they weren't talking, just communicating with looks.

"See you, then." Roxy spoke after a couple of long seconds. She looked at Syed again, smiling. "Nice to see you." She then looked back at Christian, raised her eyebrows so high they could've disappeared. He sighed, Roxy was hardly subtle. She picked up a bag from outside and placed it inside, closing the door behind her and 'telling' Christian with her expression that she wanted to know everything. Christian swore he could hear her over dramatically gasp as she walked down the stairs. He turned back to Syed, who was holding the baby with a confused look on his face. Amy was tugging his hair and laughing; they looked beautiful.

"She likes you." Christian walked over to him, coming close to him and looking down at two of the most important people in his life.

"Yeah…" Syed whispered, smiling at the baby and then looking up at Christian, who's eyes bore a serious look. He was breathing slowly, his heart hammering against his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **

**I'm so, so sorry for the ridiculous amount of time it took me to update! But I wasn't going to write any more of this fic, but reading through my reviews I saw that people would like me to. And let me say thank you so much to everyone who does read and review, it really makes me happy to know that you enjoy it! **

**So this is a bit random, just a few things I've written put together really! It's mostly fluff, and smut of course. I'm not a fan of writing angst, especially atm because it just depresses me and everyone else! So I'm all for the romantic fluff. **

**The second part of this is basically when they go on holiday together, just to clarify and make it a bit clearer for you all!**

**Also, if anyone has any suggestions or ideas you'd like me to try and write I'll be more than happy. I keep getting a writers block and am finding it hard to finish what I start!**

**Thanks! 3**

Syed looked up at his lover, his eyes sparkled with love.

"Christian…?" His voice was like a child's; he wanted something.

"What?" he laughed, not being able to take him seriously. He wrapped his arms around Syed's waist, smiling lovingly down at him.

"Can we make love now?" Syed asked, his puppy dog eyes piercing through Christian's and making his stomach flip.

"Hmm." He was teasing him. "Well-" Syed silenced him with a soft kiss.

"Please?" he murmured into Christian's lips. Christian groaned, Syed _always_ got his own way with him.

"Why do I love you so much?"

"You're supposed to tell me that." Syed smirked. He really was cheeky at the best of times. Christian rolled his eyes. "So... Can we? Because I don't know about you, but it's been almost 11 hours, and I'm beginning to get the shakes."

Christian laughed.

"You've counted the hours?"

"11 hours and 36 minutes."

"38." He corrected him.

They shared a look, one which made Christian look down and bite his lip in that cheeky, young-boy style. Syed loved that look. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Christian held him closer and pushed him back and lowered him onto the sofa. Syed grinned as he realised he was getting his own way, again.

"I really do spoil you." Christian murmured, pressing light kisses to Syed's neck.

"I know… I don't deserve it."

Christian stopped, moving to look Syed in the eyes.

"You deserve every second of it." Before Syed could say anymore, Christian's tongue was licking it's way around his, running over his teeth, plunging deeper. Syed groaned, feeling the familiar stirring in his trousers.

"Mmm…"

**

Syed climbed up Christian's body, a cheeky grin forming on his face.

"You ready?"

Christian eyed him suspiciously.

"What for?"

"Me." The glint in Syed's eye was so dirty; a side to him Christian was almost scared of! Syed laughed. "You look scared."

"I am." Christian admitted. He was always used to being in control, and when he wasn't it unnerved him slightly.

"Don't be." Syed reassured him, and started to press soft kisses to his neck, travelling up to the base of Christian's jaw. He swept his tongue over the slight stubble that felt so nice on his lips. He smirked against his skin as Christian's breathing increased, sending Syed's body rising and falling as his body rested on his chest. Christian's arms found their way around the slim waist, pulling his body impossibly closer.

"Mmm… Sy," he moaned his approval as his back arched automatically. Syed rewarded him with a trail of kisses stopping right at the side of Christian's mouth, the corner of their mouth's barely touching, but still enough to feel the warm, smooth texture of Syed's lips. "Please…" Christian murmured. As he spoke the word Syed's lips slipped closer to his.

"Please?" Syed teased, letting his warm breath wash over Christian's mouth. He could taste him. Christian couldn't take much more of the teasing, and turned his head to the side so their lips touched properly. He moaned quietly as Syed's soft lips moved against his. Syed moved his hands up to hold Christian's face firmly in place. He stared down at the beautiful man lying comfortable underneath him.

"What are you thinking about?" Christian asked him. Syed's expression turned dirty again.

"Guess."

"You're filthier than me, I swear!"

"Is that even possible?"

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad!"

Syed failed to hide a scoff.

"Christian, you're terrible." He grinned down at his mock hurt expression, and kissed him again. "Sorry."

"You betta be." He pulled Syed closer to him, looking into the dark, luscious pool of chocolate that some people called eyes. He suddenly realised something. "Why are we still wearing clothes?" Syed laughed.

"Because we were meant to be doing the washing up… but we got distracted."

"Oh yeah; that was you're fault." Christian grinned, biting down on his lower lip, his expression was filthy. Syed was finding it hard to control himself whilst he was lying on top of the most sexiest man in the world.

"Stop it."

"You love me really." His voice… oh God his voice was delicious. Even when it was dripping with lust. It was so low and smooth. And when he moaned Syed's name whilst they made love, the way it sent vibrations down Syed's spine and straight to his- "What are you thinking about now?"

Syed was suddenly aware his cheeks were burning, and Christian was smirking.

"Nothing."

"I bet."

"What happened to me being in control?"

"You lost it." Christian really was cheeky; the way he was now holding Syed close to him and slowly grinding their hips together; his hands slowly making their way down Syed's back and into his trousers. He flipped them over so he could dominate Syed just a little more.

"Damn it." Syed whined, knowing that he was so close to being under Christian's full control. Christian's hands slipped under Syed's T-shirt and he began to pull it slowly up Syed's body, and over his head.

"God, you're gorgeous." Christian purred, as he threw the shirt carelessly on the floor. He dipped down and started to worship Syed's body, kissing every new inch of skin he found. Syed couldn't help but moan.

"Christian…?" Christian looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't stop." A grin formed on his face as he went back to kissing the body underneath him. He kissed every inch of his chest, before working his way slowly down and tugging at the Jeans with his teeth. In one quick movement, he'd undone the button and was pulling down the zip. Syed pushed his hips up into Christian's face. Christian nuzzled him lovingly before pulling the trousers down and removing yet another barrier which stood between the two men.

"Ya know," Christian started, whilst throwing Syed's Jeans onto the floor to join his shirt, "I'd much prefer it if you didn't wear clothes at all."

Syed laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'd be so much easier!"

"Tell me about it."

Syed sat up and helped Christian take off his shirt to reveal the wonderfully toned chest glowing back at him. After all these years it never ceased to amaze him the effect Christian had on him. He unbuttoned Christian's jeans whilst looking up at him. There it was again; the filthy look that passed between the two men, but also the look of complete and utter love.

"Take you're time, don't worry about me." Christian teased. Syed rolled his eyes and leant back on his elbows as he admired an undressing Christian. He truly was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Once there was nothing left hiding away his body, Christian climbed back over Syed. "Are you ready?" he mimicked, smirking down at him.

"This always happens. I want to be in control!" Syed sounded like a child not getting his own way, and it sounded adorable. All he'd have to do now was stamp his foot and it'd be perfect.

"You have more control than ya think, Sy. Honestly." He leant down and let their lips connect, back to their rightful place. His plan was to pull away and tease Syed, but he got too lost in the kiss to care. Their tongues stroking and lips caressing filled the room with the sound of soft kissing. Syed felt Christian digging into his leg, and he smiled. His hands found their way to Christian's need and he held it securely in his hand. The stoking of his thumb over the sensitive head caused Christian to shudder and break away from the kiss.

"Shit." He moaned, biting his lip. Syed's movements became more and more frequent as Christian's moans grew in volume. "Stop… I'm gonna come."

"Come then." Syed's voice drove him crazy, as his hand was still working its magic. He moaned loudly as he released all over Syed's leg.

"That was too quick…" he panted, already breathless from his first orgasm.

"I haven't even started yet." Syed removed his boxers and wiped himself and Christian clean. He pulled Christian down onto him and kissed him slowly, pushing his tongue right to the back of Christian's mouth. It was going to be another long night, they both knew it. It was often the case, but recently they'd gotten into the game of seeing how many times they could make each other come in one night. It was a fun game for both of them.

"My go." Christian winked at Syed and moved down his body, kissing him on the way. "What tonight? Slow?" Christian licked all the way up Syed's length, "Or rough?" He nibbled him playfully.

"Both?"

"Greedy." Christian smirked, but got to work straight away, and took him into his mouth.

*

"You okay?" Christian asked a breathless Syed. They lay together, bodies still humming from the hours of intense love making.

"I can't.. move.." Syed panted, catching his breath. Christian chuckled, pulling the burning hot body closer to him. He could feel his heart pounding so hard against his chest. Syed had come so powerfully, more than a few times! And was close to passing out! Christian pulled away a bit, to watch his beautiful boy slowly come back to his senses. Syed's eyes were shut, his messy hair stuck to his face. His face was beautifully flushed, and Christian loved watching how his swollen, red lips parted with every quick breath he took.

"Sy…" he breathed, gently nuzzling the soft skin of Syed's neck. Syed whined his quiet response.

"Whaaat?"

Christian laughed, pulling an exhausted Syed on top of him. His body was lifeless.

"How many times was it exactly?"

"I- I can't.. remember.."

Christian smiled to himself as his hand ran up Syed's back and his fingers laced through the soft locks.

"I love you." He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Syed's head.

"I love you too."

**

**Syed's POV**

I dipped my foot in the luke warm water, almost as if it frightened me. But then I remember back when I was young and I was terrified of water! Swimming was never my strong point. But here I am, looking on as Christian has just emerged from the depths of the pool, his hair dripping and his clothes now stuck to him like there's no tomorrow! He looks like a God. I half expect him to flick his head back in slow motion as he shakes the water free from those silky golden brown strands. I laugh at myself.

He's opening his arms out to me now, a massive grin plastered across his gorgeous face. Carefully, I ease myself down into the pool, holding onto the edge for some sort of support. I know he can see the uncertainty in my eyes, because he swims towards me stopping right in front. I let myself drop down completely and wince as the water seeps up my clothing, making them stick to me.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiles, taking hold of my waist showing me I'm safe. I always feel safe around him. "You never told me."

"Told you what?" I ask, still letting my body get accustomed to the uncomfortable wetness.

"You don't like water." He murmurs, pressing a reassuring kiss to my head.

"I don't _mind_ it, it's swimming pools and the beach I'm not so keen on."

"Well you're safe with me." He promises, pulling me closer to his body.

The water seems to act as a force trying to keep us apart; even more reason for me not to like it, but he easily wins the fight pulling me in and kissing my nose.

I feel so safe in his embrace, I could stand with him like this forever. But he takes hold of my hand and gives it a small squeeze before pulling me gently towards the centre of the pool. I do alright, (taking pathetic baby steps further and further), until my feel can no longer touch the bottom without my mouth coming into dangerous proximity with the water. Chrisitan, being that much taller than me and still safely standing takes my waist and holds me up so I'm level with his face. I don't mind being this height, actually!

"I've got ya." He smiles at me, you know the one which makes me go all weak at the knees… Good thing I'm not standing up, or I might've disappeared under the water completely!

"Thanks…" I wrap my arms around his neck, feeling a little more comfortable than before. But he's getting lower and lower and I start to panic…

"Christian…!"

He swims forward back to an appropriate level and I let out a sigh of relief. I feel more than a little bit stupid, but if anything ever happened to him.. well, that wasn't even thinkable.

"Hey, baby, it's alright. I am a big boy!" he jokes, but he can see the fear still lingering in my eyes and he gives me a soft kiss. "Sorry." I forgive him.

I rest my forehead against his and close my eyes. I can't remember the last time I went swimming! And of course Christian would be the one to get in the pool, fully clothed and beg me to join him. I really did love him.

"You can go for a little swim if you like, just be careful." I tell him, but he shakes his head and pulls me even closer.

"Nah, I'd rather stay with you."

His arms are so strong half the time I'm concerned he might crush me! But I secretly love being held by him. It's something I'll never admit, but I don't have to. He knows me so well, there's no point in having secrets with him, because he'll almost always guess right anyway.

It's taken me a while to realise just how close I am to him, and it's quite a turn on seeing him with his already tight clothes stuck to him even more!

"What're you thinking about?" he asks me, quite amused. I hadn't realised I'd zoned out.

"I was.. just thinking how attractive you look!" It wasn't a lie, and he knew that.

"Thanks." He grinned, that cocky smirk growing on his face. I lean forward and press my lips to his warm ones, next thing I know I've coaxed his mouth open with my tongue and we're really going at it. Our tongues slide together and cause those little jolts that pass through my body. He picks me up a little further as I've seemed to slide down a little, and the friction releases a quiet moan out of my mouth. He smirks into the kiss, capturing my little gasps in his mouth as I unashamedly show him what he's doing to me.

Before I know it I'm being gently pushed into the curved corner of the swimming pool, quite a comfy little spot, and he's pushing himself further against me. He manages to stifle a little moan by forcing his mouth further onto mine as he begins to build up the friction. The fabric of our jeans struggle to easily slide over one another, but don't worry, he's a determined little thing!

I realise I'm completely trapped in the corner of this pool, and his face is bathed in ecstasy as continues to cause both me and him gorgeous spurts of pleasure. I place my hand on his hip to still him, and he realises I'm close to spilling over. He gives me a minute to catch my breath, placing sweet little kisses to my parted lips. Then I feel his hands leaving my waist and he starts to unbutton my trousers.

I watch him, studying his beautiful face and so glad that no one in the world can see us now in our sheltered pool. Good thing we picked a place slap bang in the middle of nowhere! His hands slip inside my boxers, causing yet another moan. It's gut instinct to quiet myself so I do.

"It's okay, baby. No one can hear us. You be as loud as you like." He purrs into my ear. I swallow hard as he nuzzles his nose against my neck, and I realise we've sunk down in the water quite a bit. I try to lift myself but my knees are too weak and his firm hand is now holding my hard, throbbing cock. He squeezes me deliciously, and my legs give way. I thought I was going to go under, I really did! But his free arm caught my waist and pulled me up.

"No getting away that easy." He smiles now, clearly amused that he can reduce me to such a pathetic state. I curse myself for letting out a whimper, but I need him so much right now! A kiss, touch.. anything! I launch myself at him, catching him off guard. I abuse his mouth with my tongue and he quite happily takes it. But he gives me a gently tug down there mid serve in our game of tonsil tennis, and I throw my head back. His lips are tracing that part of my neck which sends me crazy.

He pulls my trousers down all the way and off, lifting them and throwing them on the edge of the pool. I'm naked from the waist down now, and he takes me in his firm grasp not holding back on the stroking…

"Fuck." I bite my lip, hard. "Oh, shit! Christian!"

He continues to nip at my neck, enjoying this almost as much as me. The feeling of water surrounding us is so bizarre, but exquisite. He's stroking harder now, and faster and I can feel myself oh so close. He moves his free hand down to stroke that bit of me that always sends me over the edge, and I groan so loud it echo's in my head.

"God, you're so beautiful when you come." He purrs, and I realise he's been watching me intently. But I don't care. I still feel myself coming seconds later and he kisses me to muffle my cries.

I'm so exhausted now and I'm sinking lower and lower, but he's got me, cradling me like a baby and whispering into my ear just how much he loves me. He makes me feel so special.

**

**Christian's POV**

How did I end up with someone so beautiful? Honest to God I have to pinch myself most mornings just to check I'm not dreaming. I know I sound like suck a soppy old thing, but I really don't know what I'd do without him. He _is_ my life now.

I pick up the two mugs of steaming coffee and walk through to the bedroom. He's still sound asleep, in the exact same position he was in the last time I checked. I put the coffee on the bedside table and sit on the edge of the bed.

He's lying on his front with his arm under his head and his body is gently rising and falling with his slow breathing. I carefully place my hand on his head and stroke his soft hair. The poor thing is so exhausted, not just by me, (though that does play a part in it!), but by himself and his constant worries. It's so much better than it was, though. In the beginning it was horrible! But he asked me to look after him, and I did. I do, and I will do for the rest of my life!

Things are finally beginning to settle down with his family. Masood was the most understanding and quick to come around, Tamwar was also pretty good. Zainab on the other hand, well, she was much more difficult. But he goes to see them every couple of weeks, and I can see how much happier he is in himself, and that makes me so much happier.

He shifts slightly, and I know he's waking up. I go to move my hand away but he gives out a little groan in protest so I place it back, smiling.

"Hello, you." I whisper, bending down and placing a lingering kiss on his head. I love how he smells, it's so familiar now but it never fails to make my head spin.

"Mrmninh." He mumbles.

"It's not morning, babe, it's the afternoon!"

He sits up, perhaps a little too fast and I know he's getting a head spin. His eyes finally focus on me properly and he smiles.

"Sorry I over slept…"

I shake my head.

"Don't be. You looked so peaceful, I couldn't wake you." I cup his face with my hand and my thumb strokes over the prickly stubble. His eyes connect with mine and I feel my heart dance. He gives me the look which tells me he wants to kiss me, so I bend down and press my lips against those warm ones. I am all his.


End file.
